Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relates to toys, and more particularly, to plush toys having multiple configurations.
Brief Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of plush toys, puppets and toy purses are known in the toy industry. Example includes the toys disclosed by the present inventors in U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,385 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0349549, which are hereby incorporated by reference.